Never Ending Love
by Venixren
Summary: Usagi and Minako starting their adventures together ! While Mamoru's back in the states the Lights suddenly come back! SxU YxM TxA
1. They're Back

Hey Guys. It's Venixren :)

This is basically my first real one going stories. It's actually really long 4 pages. ''

Well i would love any help with grammar/spelling or anything with the story, review are welcome and i would lovee it if you just leave any comment that motivates me to keep this story going because school's taking over my life !

Well this is about Usagi/Seyia Yaten/Minako Ami/Taiki

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy !

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was a Friday night, the crowd was yelling, and screaming with excitement as the flashing lights focused on two blondes singing their hearts out. Neither of them would have thought of being two of the most famous teen singers by their senior year. It's been two years since the battle against Chaos. Two years since the Star Lights and Princess Kaykuu left for their home planet. Mamoru now back in the states studying to be a doctor, writing to Usagi every day. Everyone seemed to go on with their lives same as normal, no battles, no ugly terrifying monsters, everything was perfect, at least that's what everyone thought.

Minako and Usagi danced across the stage in their skin tight sparkly dress, Minako's orange, and Usagi's pink. Jumping with amazement back stage were the rest of the senshi, adoring the two blondes singing. Haruka and Michru hand in hand watching their princess, Makoto and Motoki leaning against one other in mere enjoyment. Yuuchiro's arm wrapped against Rei's slim figure, Ami and Hotaru appreciating their friends accomplishments while Setsuna rest her head against the wall.

Everyone was proud of Usagi and Minako, they accomplished their dreams before any of the others could, no one knew how they did it but they did.

After the uprising noise Usagi and Minako ran into the arms of their beloved senshi jumping with joy.

"How were we?! Was it bad? Was it good?! Well are you guys gonna answer or not...?!" Usagi and Minako shouted at the same time.

The senshi couldn't but help to laugh at the two exhausted singers.

"How about we get something to eat ?" Haruka suggested.

" Great! I'm famished." Ami stated.

They all walked out the doors dodging as many fans as they possibly can to get to the car.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kimunoku[A/N idk how to spell it ! ]

Fighter lay on her bed think about her so called Odango. ' When will I be able to see her again' she thought as she remembered the bubbly blonde smiling at her, or shoving her face with food. Those memories brought a smile to Fighter's face, which was a rare occurrence now a days.

" Glad to see you smiling again Fighter, it's been too long."

Fighter looked up to see where the voice had come from, it was Maker.

" Your thinking about her aren't you? She's the only one that can make you smile now."

All Fighter can do was look at the ceiling, it was true, she overworked herself trying to rid herself of these memories but they always found a way back.

" You don't think I've come her just to stare at you, Princess wants us to the chambers immediately." With that Maker left Fighters room heading to the Princess's chambers.

Fighter sat up listening to the sound of Makers heel's clicking on the marble floors, as she got up and started walking to the chambers. ' Today is going to be a long day' thought Fighter.

All three Star Lights walked into the chambers and kneeled before their princess.

" I have called you here because I am worried about you three," as she paced around them her brows furrowed together. "For the past two years something has been eating your heart, making you lose your thought and love."

The three looked down in dismay knowing that it was true, they might be here in Kimnoku but they left their hearts on Earth.

"I'm not going to punish you guys for falling in love, but I no longer need you guys here. The rebuiltion is complete and you are no longer needed. You are lifted from your duties here in Kimnoku, No buts. You are to leave tonight, pack your things and get ready." Kaykuu said hold back her tears.

Thousands of things rushed into Fighters mind but one thing jumped out the most ' I get to see Odango again.'

All of them rushed into their rooms filling up their suitcases, bidding farewell and by 8 pm. They were at the gardens.

" Good Bye my dear Starlights, Come back anytime you want." Kaykuu waved tears coming down her face, "Visit often."

Three of them looking at their princess, " Good Bye, and of course we will princess" As the three shot up into the sky leaving three different colored streaks behind them.

" Have a safe trip. Well why are we still standing here for its about time to get some shut eye ! Let's go guards," She walked away knowing her dear friends left her for good.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The three landed at the park detransforming into their male selves.

" Well this place hasn't changed much, except for all those posters plastered every where," Yaten said, as if on cue one of the posters flew right onto his face. Taking a look at it he looked at it amazed. " You guys cannot believe this, Do you guys see who these two are on this poster?!" showing the poster to them.

" NO WAY! Odango can sing? Who knew!" Seiya laughed yet amazed at the sight of it.

"Interesting," was all Taiki said meaning 'Wow never in a million years would I have guessed Usagi or Minako being famous singers.'

Then a sudden rumble was heard, Yaten and Taiki glared at Seiya.

Seyia scratched the back of his head and he gave them a childish smile " What? A person has to eat right? Shall we get going ?" The three walked to the closest restaurant there is.[ A/N can you guess who they saw?!]

As they walked inside they heard a very similar laugh followed by another. They turned and searched the room to find the Earth senshi talking to each other waiting to order. Seyia scan the group looking for hair shaped like odango's. When Seyia found her, Usagi looked up their eyes locked on each other for a good 5 minutes.

" No freaking way." Usagi managed to whisper.

" Usagi?! What are you looking at?" Minako asked glancing to where Usagi was looking, her eyes widen as she saw them.

" SEIYA ! TAIKI ! YATENNNNNNN!" Minako jumped out of her seat and ran towards them like a canon ball.

" BRACE FOR IMPACT !" Yaten yelled protecting his precious face. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Minako hurdled to them and quickly jumped on to Yaten " Oh Yaten! I've missed you so much!!" She managed to say hugging the dear life out of him.

" C-can'ttt breee-eath." he choked out.

" Heh, sorry about that." Minako climbed off of Yaten and patted his shirt so he was spiffy clean.

Yaten tried to speak but his lungs couldn't take that much impact so he ended up coughing a storm.

Seyia just smiled giving Minako a hug, Taiki doing the same.

" How are you Minako?" Taiki asked politely.

" I'm great, I've been singing and and Usagi too ! We've become the top stars in Japan believe it or not ! And we still go to Juuban high, and and .." Minako kept going on and on.

Yaten finally got a hold of him self and said " That's nice but were getting kind of hungry so see ya' later Minako!" He turned and started walking to a empty table.

" Wait ! You guys can sit with us ! They haven't taken our order yet so it will be fine ! Come on i'm sure everyone will be glad to see you guys again." She put on a bright smile as she lead them to the table.

' I can't believe it i'm actually here on earth. My odango looks gorgeous tonight that dress shows of her curves perfectly, Dammit Seyia ! Focus , she has Mamoru-san she doesn't need me thinking about her.' Seyia staring at Usagi going unnoticed by everyone except Haruka, and she didn't like it one bit.

" What are you guys doing back here?" She spat, glaring at Seyia.

"Our princess thought it would be best if we came back here, we are done rebuilding and she said she no longer needed us to guard her." Taiki informed all of them.

" Well we sure don't wa-"

" HARUKA ! They came here to be happy, let them be." Michru said looking at Haruka.

" Gomen, I just don't think its best if _he's _here."

Seyia looked at Haruka shocked, he thought they were passed the fighting. "Listen Haruka, we mean no harm we just want to be here and grow old with you guys," Seyia said looking at Usagi, how the moonlight was bathing in her hair, her perfect skin, and the moon and stars reflecting off her eyes.

" Yo, we're over here."

"Gomen.. We'll let's eat !" Seyia said as the food was being placed on the table, Usagi hasn't said a word since they arrived was something wrong?

-After they were done eating -

"Ahh, I'm stuffed" Minako said patting her stomach showing them she was full.

" Well maybe if you would've just at a bit less you would have more a figure like mine," Yaten flashed her a smile showing of his slim body.

" I should get going Bye Guys !" Minako flashed a V sign and started walking off.

" Minako Wait ! I'll walk you streets are dangerous at night." Yaten ran over to a red Minako ' Why is he so cute?! He looks different he definitely got taller, he got more muscles for sure, Minako STOP STARING ! Aww, but he's so cute ! Kawaiiii! ' She blushed at the sight of him, he turned to face her

" Minako.. why are you blushing?"

" Wh-what are you talking about ?! Haha." She said with a mysterious laugh putting her hand behind her head. " Umm.. so are you guys here for good..?"

" For good, we'll visit Kimnoku once in a while but this is now our home I suppose.. How are you Minako?" Yaten turned to find the Love Goddess looking at the moon with her hair flying over her back, she truly did look like a goddess.

" Oh that's great.. Well like I said before i'm doing great Usagi and I achieved our dreams, more than I could've hoped for. Ha, who would've thought me and Usagi ! Famous singers. No boyfriend I guess i'm just not good enough for most men." She sighed at her last sentence. Yaten was surprised she was a golden goddess, how can she _not_ be the right one. ' Minako your the right one for me...'

" Well, we're here. Thanks for walking me Yaten ! Good to see you guys again, See you later !" She said dashing into her house.

Yaten just stood there for a few moments filling his head with thoughts of Minako. "See you later Minako."

-------

Haruka and Michru left with Setsuna and Hotaru, Taiki had chosen to walk Ami home , while Rei and Yuuchiro walked to the temple hand in hand, and Motoki and Makoto walking to the arcade for some late night games, leaving Seyia and Usagi to walk home together.

"Oi, Odango you haven't been speaking since we got here ! Is anything wrong?"

" Iie, Just thinking," She looked up , finding that he has been staring at her " How are you Seyia?"

" I've been great, Kimnoku looks beautiful now, Odango... How are you and Mamoru-san?"

"He went back to America, he's becoming a doctor isn't that great ! He write to me everyday I miss him a lot. I missed you too Seyia, So Kimnoku is beautiful huh..? Well you should take me one day !" She smiled the smile he loved so much ' _Mamoru-san is back in America huh? Maybe that might give me a chance with her.'_

" Anything for you Odango." Usagi blushed as he said that, she forgot how cute he can be, what was she talking about ! She had Mamo-chan he was all she needed wasn't he?

" We're here Seyia. Thank you for walking me. See you tomorrow ?"

" Of course Odango. I'll make sure of it."

" You know.. You can stop calling me that at anytime."

"It fits you, I like it Bye Odango!" He walked away and couldn't but help to smile, he finally got to see his Odango again.

----------

"Thank you for walking me home Taiki-san"

" It's no problem Mizuno-san, may I get the chance to see you tomorrow?"

" Of course i'll call you if anything comes up. Good Night Taiki-san!"

Taiki grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it.

" Good night Mizuno-san." Ami blushed as he kissed her hand, and walked up to the steps to her apartment and opened the door.

The same thing went through Usagi's, Ami's, and Minako's mind. '_They're back.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Was it good..? I'm glad you read it that far. I don't really like this chapter. Any reviews are welcome whethere it be flames or advising me to do stuff.

Well hoped you liked it. Bye !


	2. And the action begins

Sorry if you got multiple updates uploading was a problem; and i uploaded before i reviewed this so sorry!

Well reviews put a smile to my face :) and once my homework stops consuming me, i'll actually begin to write more.

This is 6 pages. I hope you like it! I tried to add more details so sorry if i reuse to much words

Oh and if there are many mistakes, i blame my keyboard, it's been glitchy lately.

Almost forgot!

Disclamier: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's contents.

Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi lay in bed, letting her thoughts consume her. She let out a big sigh, so much was happening and she didn't know how to just make it slow down, it's true she loved singing, but she _hated_ the fans. The screams, the no privacy at all bugged her _a lot._ But today wasn't half bad, heck it was even close to bad, it was great! It was their first concert it was a blast, and next thing you know, The Three Lights were back!

_' Seyia looked awfully cute back there, he's grown so much, he has broader shoulders, his voice is more masculine, the outline of his jaw more defined,_ _but he still has his childish charm, Usagi! Get a hold of yourself. Mamo-chan's coming back soon! You need to focus on him, not that sweet, irresistable Se- Usagi! Ughhh, i'm gonna give my self a headache.' _

She turned to her side as she stared at a bright star next to the moon, she smiled and fell asleep.

-------------

"-an!"

Usagi fumbled in bed avoiding the loud noise.

"-chan!"

Usagi still lay dead under her sheets her legs practically falling off the bed, her a hair a mess in her hot pink pajamas covered in little bunnys.

"USAGI-CHANN!"

Usagi jumped up looking at the clock it read 9:00.

" Luna, it's Saturday can't a sleep in..?" Usagi yawned as she was getting ready to go back to sleep.

"Usagi-chan, there's a meeting today at the shrine! It starts in 30 minutes!"

" Alright, alright Luna, I wish there was a snooze button on you." She walked up stretching her arms,cracking her back as she went to her drawer to remove some clothes. She slowly brushed her teeth and took a warm shower, relaxing all her muscles.

When Usagi was done it was about 9:20, dressed in a light pink tank top, covered by a white unbuttoned baseball jersery, followed by fairly short, short shorts. Her hair tied up in two odango's as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. " Mom! I'm heading to Rei's be back in a few hours!" She left before her mom could reply.

She then realized it was almost 9:30 and sprinting, _full speed_, luckily she got there right on time. Inhaling and exhaling as she took deep breaths "Hey minna, … hey look i'm actually here on time!" She looked exhausted gasping for air, with a childish smile spread across her face.

The senshi looked up surprised of the normally late Usagi.

" Good timing, but we still have to wait for our unexpected guests we bumped into yesterday."

" So i'm not that last one here?!" Her grin growing wider of the thought of it.

"... if you didn't take so long in the bathroom!"

"Well sorry ! If I like to look good , I still have fans you know!"

" Please guys, settle down."

The three reached the top looking worn out, " Oi! Odango, minna ! You actually beat us here? I could've sworn I saw you running back near the arcade a few minutes ago.."

"Usagi runs like a cheetah, shes use to it." Rei stated her head shoved back in a manga.

" YATENNNNNNN!" Minako flew out of her cushion tackling the poor silver head.

"M-Mi-Minako!" Yaten felt the blood rising toward his cheeks, but he could always blame that she was suffocating him.

"Oh, gomen! Heh, Yaten your all red! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!" She bowed as she apologized for thinking she hugged him too much.

"Whatever.."

" Good Morning Mizuno-san, how are you today?"

"Good Morning Taiki-san, today's a lovely day the sun is out and the birds seem to be singing." Ami smiled as she looked outside seeing blue birds in a tree huddles in a nest.

"Uhh... are we gonna start the meeting soon, i'm getting hungry!" Usagi's stomach started to rumble,_very_ loud, causing the whole group to crack up laughing.

" Shut up! Can we get going?!" She pleaded hunger in her eyes.

" haha, alright Usagi-chan, The meeting was called today to welcome the Star Lights to our home with open arms."Setsuna had to be the one to say it, she was the only one that actually knew what to do, Haruka was fuming in the back Michru trying to calm her down.

"That's all..? I woke up at 9 am to welcome people who were already welcomed yesterday, I skipped breakfast for this!" The group swear dropped as Usagi was rambling on about her skipping breakfast and was going to starve to death.

"Odango, I thought you wanted us here."

"I-it's not that I don't want you here, but you guys could've set the meeting later you know! After I eat."

"Cheer up Odango, it's not the end of the world!" A grin smeared on his face.

"To Usagi it is, she has to eat every hour or she won't let you live it down!" Minako said remembering the memories of not letting Usagi eat for a few hours.. " Never.." her face looked at them in horror. Causing them to laugh once again.

"It's not funny! I'm hungry! Let's go eat !"

The outer senshi who haven't said much stood up picking up their things indicating they were leaving.

" Koneko, I wish we could go eat with you but we have lots to do. Next time. Bye!"

"Byee Haruka-chan,Michru-chan, Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-chan!" Usagi giving them a bright smile while they were heading out the door.

" You guys go ahead there's too much to do here before I can go, besides i'm not very hungry." Rei reached out to grab her broom and started sweeping.

" I think I might go to the library to check out more books, so you guys can go eat with out me." Ami picking up one of here books heading out the door.

"Mizuno-san i'll go with you," Taiki walking out the door after the blue haired girl.

" Well that leaves the four of us. Well let's go!" Seyia said trying to be enthusiastic. As Usagi got up he noticed her shorts that showed off her creamy flesh making a tint of pink appear on his cheeks quickly turning around so he can calm himself down.

"Okay! Let's go to the crown and after we can play some games!" Usagi said skipping out the door as the others quickly followed.

--------

"I waaaaaaaaaaaaaant a double cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry shake pleaaaaase Motoki!" Usagi asked. " Seyia do you want anything..?"

"No, it's fine I ate before we went to the meeting."

" Okay ! Uh so where did Minako and Yaten go?" Seyia turns around thinking they were behind him.

"Who knows?"

"......"

"HA ! YOU SUCK YATEN, I MINAKO AINO WINS !" They saw the blonde pop out of the seat where her and Yaten were racing each other.

" Whatever Minako, I let you win. Rematch now." As he went back down in the seat putting in the coins for the machine to work.

"Get Ready to lose Yaten!" She shouted before plopping back into the chair.

Seyia and Usagi turned to each other understanding each others eyes, and broke out laughing, tears forming in their eyes. As they calmed down Motoki came " Here's your food Usagi-chan"

"Arigato Motoki!" She flashed him a bright smile.

As soon as Motoki placed the plated down Seyia reached down to grab a fry.

" SEYIAAAAAA!" She yelled angrily then shot him a evil glare. "Don't you dare take my food !" Slapping his hand away from the fry.

" Oi Odango, it's just one fry."

" You said you don't want anything so don't take my food!" Then she shoved her face in her food devouring every last piece, and sipping the last bit of her shake. " Ah ! I'm stuffed!"

" Maybe because you just ate all of that in under 5 minutes..."

" I_ told _ you I was Hungry!"

" Whatever Odango! Let's go do something, Minako and Yaten are fine here by themselves," Before she could reply he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the arcade.

"Where are we going?" The look of curiosity written all over her face.

" Just get in the car, you'll see Odango."

" Okay..."

The car was a red convertible, the top was rolled down as the wind blew her hair from her face, the sun defining all her facial features making her glow. Seyia glanced at her she had fallen asleep about 10 minutes into the ride, her cheeks pink from the heat, she started fumbling,making Seyia eyes go back to the road. Then he arrived ,walked out the car and over to the passenger seat and opened the door making her move, she shifted slowly opening her eyes. When she opened her eyes she realized she was looking deep into a soft unspoken indigo eyes, she hadn't realized how beautiful they were. Realizing he was calling her she tried to speak but couldn't stop staring in his eyes.

"S-s-seyia!" Her cheeks immediately turning a deep red. " Where are we..?" She looked around taking in the unknown environment, quickly she realizes the sand and the calm ocean. "Oh... nevermind!"

" But Seyia, I don't have a bathing suit ! And I really want to swim!"

"There's a store right over there you can go buy something."

"Oh! Okay! Let's goo!" Running over to the store.

It took them a while but she found the perfect bikini, it was two piece light pink with tints of white. It was perfect, it showed off her figure perfectly.

Seyia couldn't help to stare she looked beautiful. Usagi couldn't help to look at Seyia either, he was wearing red swim shorts, showing off his broad masculine body, with his 6 pack, his skin looked so _soft._ She wondered how if felt like, but shook her head and ran off into the ocean.

"Seyiaa ! Come in the water is perfect!" She smiled, half of her body surrounded by water, the drips on her skin making her glow even more than she already was.

" It's okay Odango I think i'll just stay -" Before he could finish he felt liquid surrounding him, and suddenly the breeze blew to find he was shivering. He turned to look at Usagi holding a upside down bucket, she smiled as she ran back in to the ocean.

"Odango i'm gonna to get you for that!" Chasing in after her, feeling the cold water rubbing against his skin.

They splashed each other until they saw the sun was setting, soaked they ran out of the water.

"It's beautiful Seyia!" She smiled as the sun was taking the last glimpse of the sun. The sudden cold air rushed through their body. "S-seyia! It's freeeeeeeeeeezing! Where are the towels?"

"The towels.... OH! Heh, your gonna laugh but I think I forgot to buy some. Heh," He scratched the back of his head.

" You _forgot?_ How could you forget! Now i'm going to die freezing to death."

" You know I won't let that happen Odango" wrapping his arms around her, the warmth of his body surrounding her, she turned to face him her head on his chest making sure he won't see her blush.

"Thank you Seyia," They sat down, his arms still wrapped around the blonde.

" _Odango...._" She would never admit it but she loved it when _he _ called her that, _he_ made it sound like it wasn't a silly nickname, he made it sound as if that word meant something more than that ,he made it sound if he loved her, but he couldn't right? Because how could he love _her_ she was selfish, and wasn't that great looking, she denied him that day on the roof top, he must have moved on by now. But she was sure if she had never met Mamoru she would've been head over heels for Seyia, I mean look at him. He was Mr. Perfect. His long jet black hair flowing gently across his back, his bangs in his face but making him appear more rough, his perfect smooth skin with his defined muscles growing bigger as he stretched. How after every thing she had done to him, he still managed to keep her happy. He was _too_ good for her.

"Odango, are you ready to leave it's getting dark now, we should change."

" Can we stay a bit longer, the moon's almost shining at its' brightest." She looked at the moon, not wanting to leave his arms, but he wasn't ready to let her go either. If someone were to walk by they would've thought that those two were a couple, it was truly an amazing sight.

"Okay! I'm ready! Let's Go!" Usagi said jumping out of the changing room and seeing Seyia sitting on the bench.

They slowly walked to the car, "Today was great Seyia Thanks." She flashed him a smile before jumping into the convertible.

"Anytime Odango, anytime. So.... You and Mamoru-san he writes to you everyday like you said?"

"Yeah, well not lately it's been about a month since i've gotten a letter, but he's probably just busy right?"

"Yeah of course Odango..."

The rest of the ride was quiet, the wind blowing in their faces it would've been cold but the car hat seat warmers, which Usagi loved.

"Seyia, is anything wrong?"

"No, of course not, why would you think that?"

"Because, you haven't said a word , are you mad at me? Did I say something wrong?"

Seyia saw the sadness in her eyes thinking that he was mad at her.

"Of course not Odango! I could never be mad at you, I'm just thinking..." '_how when mamoru comes back you will go in to his arms, and I can no longer see you in my arms like today... Boy I hope he knows how lucky he actually is.'_

"Oh okay! I'm glad your not mad, hey whatever happened to Minako and Yaten again..? We left them so suddenly I hope they had fun.."

---------------

[A/N To be honest I forgot about Minako and Yaten, along with Ami and Taiki ]

After the rematch was over Minako had won yet again. As they stood up to find the other two was gone.

" Motoki! Where did Usagi go?" Minako looking around for the brunette man.

"She left awhile ago with the guy with black hair!"

"Ohh! Okay than bye Motoki!, So where do we go to now Yaten-kun!"

"Well I was thinking to go home and get some sleep."

"Awwwwwww but but Yaten! I wanna hang out with you, it's your real first day here! Come on you know you want to hang out with the oh so famous Minako Aino."

"Oh yeah, you are famous now aren't you ha, well I guess I can hang out with you.. but Minako how did you and Usagi get famous..?"

"You'll find out if you buy me some ice cream at the park!"

"Fine... Let's go." They walked to the park Minako's cheery self almost running for the ice cream.

"Minako, which one do you want they have chocolate, str-"

"I waaant a vanilla ice cream with fudge chocolate and nuts! Puh-leeeeeease!"

" Can I get a... one of those she just said and i'll take a vanilla," he handed a ten to the man, "Keep the change." They walked off to a bench near a fountain and started eating the ice cream.

"Okay! So I guess i'll tell you now. Well I don't know how we did it but-" Minako was cut off before she could even start.

" What do you mean you don't know, your famous aren't you!"

"Shhh! You don't want screaming fans attacking us do you? Well I was getting to that! Okay so me and Usagi-chan were on the swings singing together, and some guy who owns a big record company heard us, and said we were idol material. So, he gave us his card and we were completely siked. After like a month of thinking about the deal we decided to call him! So he sent a limo for us, and were sent straight to a recording studio! Next thing you know the song was on the radio in a second, and the next week everybody wanted to be our friends!"

"Really? That's all you guys did to be famous, no try-outs no nothing?"

"Nope! I guess we're really lucky right?!"

"Yeah, you can't believe what we went through."

"Oh Yaten! Can you tell me pleaaaaaase?"

" Maybe some other time, it's getting dark."

"PLLLLLLLLLLLLEAAAAAAAAAASE YATENNNNN! Minako Aino isn't afraid of the dark!"

"Fine i'll tell you... on the way home."

"Awww Yaten !" She smacked him on his arm as they started the long journey home.

---------

"Mizuno-san, you should really read this book, it's about a man who dies yet leaves his wife a dog saying he will always be her guardian angel, its a very interesting book."

"Alright Taiki-san, Oh! It's by Nicholas Sparks , he's a very good author, he even wrote a Walk to Remember, and The Note Book." [A/N I love Nicholas Sparks he's my idol!]

"Yes, they are both great books and movies."

"Movies..? They have movies about them..?"

"Of course, they are in english of course though, it's very heartfelt."

" We should watch it sometime! Maybe today my mother is out of town, and I suppose we can rent it and watch it at my house."

" That's a great idea Mizuno-san, shall we get going?" Taking her arm and walking out the library.

Tears ran down Ami's face as the movies ended.

"It it is very touching Taiki-san."

"Mizuno-san, do you a handkerchief? There are tears everywhere.." He took out a cloth and began slowly wiping her cheek.

"Th-thank you Taiki-san" Ami was now blushing furiously as the tall brunette was leaning over her to wipe her tears.

"You know.. you can always call me Taiki,"

"And you can always call me Ami..."

" Alright Ami, i'm sorry about this.." Ami looked confused, what was he sorry for? In a split second she felt Taiki's lip touch hers, making her lips burn and making her flush. Taiki lifted up his head to look at the shocked girl, only to be pulled into a warm embrace their lips once touching again. This time she returned the kiss, making Taiki the usually calm man, have his hair stick up with the electricity that was in the room surrounding them it felt so right to be there in each others arms.

"I've been wondering when you would do that.." Ami looked down her face as red as an apple not wanting to show her embarrassment to Taiki.

He lifted up her chin and kissed her again, " Ami, I like you, I like you a lot, and I would like to hang out more..." He kissed her once again.

"Your never gonna get an answer if you keep doing that, I would like to see more of you too.. Taiki-san.., your very charming.." She looked down shyly.

" That's great because i've waited two years for this," Kissing her once more before standing up.

" I should really be going Miz- Ami.., it's dark and the others should be home by now. Good Bye Ami."

Ami stood up this time she was kissing him, it was long and sweet.

"Good bye Taiki, I hope to see you soon..." He smiled kneeling down and kissed her hand, and waved good bye and left.

-------

"So it took us about a million tries of practicing to get our voices just perfect, then we headed to and audition and then we immediately got famous!"

"WOW! That's amazing, but thats lame knowing you had to practice to get your voice, me and Usagi no practice, we're just perfecttt!"

"Ha, to let you know our voices were already great, we just needed to make them better to find our princess and assure us that we would be famous."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO WAY ITS MINAKO AINO AND YATEN KOU OF THE THREE LIGHTS!? ARE THEY DATING? EEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

"The fans! Run for cover." They made a quick dash into a bush seeing the paparazzi out with their cameras flashing ,trying to find the two idols.

"Are the-"

"SHHHHH! They have super sonic hearing, they can _hear _us."

"Hurry! I think that's them CHARRRRRRRRRGE!"

"Okay! All clear!"

"They are worse than before?" Yaten said, his eyes wide open.

"Yes! It's unbelievable! I can't believe it, I get so tired of running but I love it!"

"This is your place Minako, I guess i'll see you soon...?"

"Oh so it is! Ha, Okay see you soon Yatenn!" She ran inside hoping the paparazzi was chasing after some other idol by now.

Yaten decided to take the long way home, wanting to take sometime to think.'_should I ask her out, Maybe … but what if she doesn't like me, what if she doesn't like a handsome young guy like me anymore.. I guess i'll have to test that theory out."_ Yaten grinned at his newly thought out plan. It was going to be great.

--------------

They were making a final stop grabbing a bite to eat at a fast food place.

"Odango! You eat like a pig, haha slow down !"

"Buhh, ifts shhho gfoothhd!" Food flying out of her mouth as she tried to speak.

"Odango it's getting everywhere your soo cleaning my car after this!"

"But Seyiaaaaaaa! It's not my fault you chose to feed me!"

"I don't want an earth quake caused by your stomach!"

"Well ….. shut up! Meanie"

"haha, sorry Odango, i'm sorry, but at least can you help me clean my car?"

"Haha since you asked Okay!"

He pulled up to her house, remembering what happened the last time he was here, he let out a chuckle.

" Good bye Odango! See ya'!"

"Bye Seyia! See ya!" She skipped into her house opening the door and waving her last good bye before she closed it. He drove off into the night, seeing a silver headed boy walking he slowed down and yelled at his name, the boy turned around and was going to get in but Seyia sped up ahead laughing. Taiki was later seen, but Seyia actually stopped for Taiki and let him get in and started telling him the story of what just happened. Seyia was sure to get killed tonight, but heck it was worth it.

----------

"_Flight 106 has now landed"_

A man in a green jacket stepped off the plane, sun glasses on, and took a look around.

"Welcome home.." he said to himself, as he walked into the lobby of the airport.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I attempted a sort-of cliffhanger.

Review please! :)


	3. Juuban High Presents!

_**Allgera **- I'm not trying to sound mean, I honestly mean this in the nicest way possible, but the story is based around Usagi and Seyia, not Minako so that's why I haven't put much effort into her behavior, but since it might bother people I guess I'll try to fit them in more. Also, I know Minako is not always cheery but in the Anime season 5, she is pretty obsessed with the Three Lights, but maybe I over exaggerated. Minako is covering up her feelings, so I don't get so in to her thoughts to put how she actually feels. But thank you for telling me, and I don't mind if you keep doing so I just thought this explanation helps to why Minako is how she is. And I know its about the 324 bagillionth fan fiction of the three lights returning, but hey I like it. I am trying to be as unique as possible in the story, but I have several plots that i'm not sure which one to pick yet.. so when I update it might take more than a few days, to a few weeks trying to figure things out. But I assure you, I will try to make this differ from the rest of the stories._

**HELP ME!**

**Okay if you guys read what I just put, you would know that I need help on figuring out a plot so contact information will be at the bottom, and one more favor! I want you guys as my reader to have a insight on how the characters look like and how they are dressed and their feelings shown in drawings. One big problem, I cannot draw at all. So i'm looking for someone who can draw and who can help me revise! I know I probably don't have many fans but, it's just the image in my head. So thanks.**

Sorry Guys! For the last few paragraphs i didn't revise them! Sorry if their horrible. **  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its contents.

Enjoy!

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi walked into her house, she sighed, it was empty. Her mother had just left to go with her father and Shingo in Tokyo. Before Usagi's fame, her father had gotten a promotion and were planning to leave Juuban and head off to Tokyo before school started. But Usagi and Minako had gotten the big record label, and had convinced her parents' to let her stay in Juuban, because Minako and her were a duo. It took some time but they agreed, they had moved to Tokyo before school has started, but her mother came back every weekend to check on Usagi, and cook her tons of food so she can pop it in the microwave and eat. But today was the last day her mom would come back, at least not until a few months. Usagi sighed once again at her lonely house. None of her friends really knew Usagi except for Minako and Ami. Usagi _hated_ to be alone, she hated it so much, she was scared and frightened but had to put on a strong face. For everyone, no one seemed to notice only Ami and Minako. They were basically the only three that were alone. Rei had Yuuchiro and Makoto had Motoki. Minako was to wound up in her career to even think about boys, the same for Ami.

Usagi got up from her thoughts and slowly walked up the stairs, laying down looking at the bright star next to the moon once again,and fell asleep.

**Sunday**

Usagi woke up a little later than noon, and warmed up some lasagna, her mom's specialty. It was delicious, even if it was made a day ago. The day flew by, Usagi had been so bored she even did her homework, later at night she called Minako and asked if she could spend the night. Minako greatly obliged with the odango haired blonde, and came over in no time. They had school tomorrow, neither of them were looking forward to it, but at least now they could be late together.

"Soo... Minako anything new with you?" Usagi asked shoving cookies in her mouth.

"Well Yaten, he seems different. Not in a bad way, it's actually not bad at all, he actually wants to hang out with me, I think. At least I hope.." Minako sighed gazing at the glass door, that held back the coldness of the night. " At times when I talk to him it seems as if we're getting along, but there's still that part that seems to want personal space, the brick wall I was telling you about!"

Usagi stuffed the last cookie in her mouth, drinking some of her milk to help the cookie go down.

" Well Minako, if Yaten didn't like you, he wouldn't talk to you would he!" Minako smiled knowing it was true, Minako was kinda just like every fan, but at the same time was different in so many ways. He actually talked to her, he didn't throw her away like the other fans, he hung out with her, spent time with her.

" Your right Usagi, but you can't help to wonder.."

"I have an idea! You should ask _him_ out!" Her eyes filled with excitement.

"Uhh, but isn't the rule guys ask girls out ?"

"Rules, smules, the rules are made to be broken once in a while! Have fun Minako! And if he denies you he's not good enough for you, and he agrees that's when you know you got him hooked."

Minako couldn't help to giggle at her best friends reasons. " I'll see what I can do Usagi, it's almost 11, we should go to sleep. Luna try to wake us up at 7 please."

The cat looked up and simply nodded before dozing to sleep.

Monday

*_ring ring* *ring ring*_

Minako stirred in Usagi's bed almost falling off, " Huh, wha? What time is it!? Holy Cow ! It's 7:30! USAGIII ! USAGIII! WAKE UP ITS 7:30!"

As soon as Usagi heard 7:30 she shot up, getting dizzy from the sudden change of gravitation.

" Minako you get ready first i'll put some toast in the toaster." Usagi went downstairs to get the breakfast ready, along with the lunch.

Minako was done in 10 minutes, running down the stairs she had put on her regular red bow that was placed evenly on her hair. Minako had changed not drastically but enough to notice, her figure was now more lean and she started wearing makeup. Not to much, but enough to define the areas that made her look even more like a goddess. Minako was a beauty, even wearing a school uniform she still managed to look absolutely great.

Usagi was about done in 10 minutes too, doing the last touches of her makeup and her hair she ran down to finish her food. Similar to Minako, she made the uniform look as if it were specifically designed to show her curves. She had got skinner no doubt about it, she was a twig now, her face more leaner that you can see her cheek bones more clearly. Like Minako, Usagi didn't put a lot of makeup just enough to make her shine brighter if that was even possible.

By 7:45 they were out the door in mad speed. They knew not to call Ami to sleep over, she would wake them up TOO early, and that wouldn't happen. They ran with all the force they could trying to get to the school before the bell rang.

"HURRY USAGI WE CAN MAKE IT !" Minako sprinting even faster than before.

"I'M TRYINGG!" Usagi tried to catch up, and by the time they were in the room they were panting for air. " ahh, Minako. Never again will I run with you... ahh"

"Usagi, we made it on time!" They looked around to see the teacher wasn't even there yet, the only people that sat in the room were Ami and Umino. " Uhh.. Ami what time is it?" Minako looked around for the clock not seeming to notice it was right behind her.

"It's just about 7 now, you guys are very early. What got into you two?" Ami stood up walking to them, leaving Umino alone.

" 7 IN THE MORNING, leave it to Luna to get us on time for once." Usagi sighed and went to her seat and put her head down. " I'm going back to sleep!" She sighed and fell fast asleep.

" I hear ya' Usagi, Ami i'm going to sleep okay? Okay." She walked to her desk and did the same a Usagi. Ami just sighed walking back to Umino and helping him with his work.

" Those girls are so lazy but you gotta love them." Ami told Umino as they continued the work.

Minutes past, and more and more students were coming in the classroom. Most of them shocked to see Minako and Usagi in the class before them, but not too shocked to see that they were dead asleep. Around 7:30ish Makoto arrived taking a seat behind Ami.

"So what happened with those two? They've never came this early before." Makoto looked at both then leaned back in her chair.

" Luna probably changed the clock back an hour making them go into full gear, they came about 10 minutes after I arrived." Ami turned to face Makoto, while Umino got up and walked to his own seat.

"Well, today's going to be a fun day, it's already kinda fun seeing Usagi and Minako like this." She let out a small laugh and sat up straight, "And considering that the three lights are back, it's going to be great." She looked up to see the teacher walk in followed by Seyia, Taiki, and lastly Yaten.

" Oh. I suppose." Ami turned around to face the teacher, and locked on to Taiki's eyes. They stared until, he winked at her making her slightly blush, and causing several girls to turn and give her death stares.

"Well, student's we have returning students for our home class," She looked at the class then realized that Usagi was asleep in her desk, not only that but she was on time. "Ms. Tsukino! Wake up this is not kindergarden!" She yelled whacking a ruler on Usagi's desk making her jump up and open her eyes, the loud noise, woke up Minako as they heard a loud oww from the back. Everyone turned their heads back to see Minako rubbing her head, because she hit it on the wall, this caused the whole class to laugh a little.

"Sorry Ms. but aren't you proud i'm here on time aren't I?" Usagi flashed a winning smile along with the victorious sign.

" Of course Ms. Tsukino but back to our new students. Please welcome Taiki, Seyia, and Yaten Kou. Please fill in the empty seats and we'll get started." The teacher walked to her desk and slowly started looking through the drawers for something. " Oh dear! It seems I have forgotten my folder of our lesson plans. Oh dear, class stay put, i'll be right back," she left the class and student's started walking around to talk to each other.

Seyia had taken his rightful seat behind Usagi, Taiki next to Ami, and Yaten next to Minako. They all placed down their things and walked to the desks near Usagi's, after the teacher left Usagi went back to sleep, not noticing the crowd around her.

" Soo, does Usagi always sleep in class?" Yaten asked looking at Minako for answers.

" No, well yeah, well not this early in class. We just came an hour early so we slept a few extra minutes."

"Odango wake up. Odangooooooo!" Seyia started throwing his pencil on her back causing her to jump up out of her seat making the desk fall. They all laughed as Usagi picked the desk back up.

" Ha. Ha. Very funny." She rolled her eyes and looked back to the board. " Ms. Mitsuki hasn't came back yet?"

"No, not yet." Ami informed Usagi. " But, I think i'll go back to my seat before she comes, see ya'!" She walked to her desk pulling out a notebook.

"I'll go too," Taiki left and started talking to Ami.

" WORK YOUR MOVES ON HER TAIKI!" Yaten shouted a little too loud causing the whole room to look at the two blushing furiously.

The group giggled, "Guys, I don't think teach is coming back anytime soon, I'm going to the arcade!" Makoto left.

"Ah, and now there are four." Minako thought, " Let's play a game."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing to do here!" Yaten looked at her puzzled.

"Hide and seek. Around the WHOLLEEE School. Got it? It will be a team game, me and Yaten and Seyia and Usagi, and Ami and Taiki!" She smiled, she was just trying to set everyone up.

"I guess it will give us something to do." Seyia said, "Let's go! Odangoo!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her seat.

"Seyia! We didn't even choose who's it yet." Usagi exclaimed.

"Ohhh yeah, well NOT IT!" He yelled dragging Usagi out the door.

Yaten, Minako, Ami, and Taiki stood there for a few minutes thinking about what just happened, Taiki realizing what happened yelled" NOT IT! Let's go Mizu- Ami." He gently grabbed her hand and started jogging out of the classroom.

"See look what you did Minako, now we have to count!" He slightly gave her a nudge forward hinting her to start counting.

" Well sorrrrry. Okay let's start! 1 2 3 ..." Minako closed her eyes and began to count, Yaten was staring at her aimlessly. She looked so beautiful, did she know what she did to him? His heart was beating fast as her eyes were closed, they were so close. What attracted him the most was her lips, they were a rosy pink just about the perfect color. He couldn't help it, he leaned in and gently placed his lips on top of hers.

Minako's eyes shot open looking at Yaten. ' Was he really doing this? What's going on!' As their lips parted apart, Yaten's eyes fluttered open.

" Ya-ya-yaten! Were suppose to be counting, now I lost track." She turned around not wanting to show him the bright shade of red she turned.

"Sorry, that was a mistake." Yaten turned around sighing. ' I knew she wouldn't like me, but I thought I would try.'

Minako's eyes started to water, ' that was a mistake? I thought he actually liked me, that kiss was amazing. And it was a mistake? Gee. I must suck.' " 98 98 100! Ready or Not here we come!" She walked out the classroom as Yaten slowly followed behind.

----------

"Hmm. Mizuno-san, where should we hide?" Taiki and Ami held hands looking for a place to hide.

"Hmm. I'm not sure Taiki-san, somewhere we wouldn't usually be. Hmm." Ami glanced around they walked out of the school.

"I found it Mizuno-san, They won't find us here!" He pointed to a tree, and jogged up too it dragging her along with him. " Here, i'll help you." He put his hand around her waist and placed her on a branch covered with cherry pink leaves. He then climbed up and leaned against the bark of the tree.

" Perfect isn't it?" He smiled picking one of the flowers on the tree, and putting it gracefully on her hair. " Your beautiful Mizuno-san." He leaned into to steal a kiss when he felt a finger placed on his lips. He looked up at Ami to see her blushing furiously, she pulled her hand back to her lap and opened her mouth to speak.

"i...i.. I love you Taiki-san." She looked down not wanting to look in those beautiful amethyst orbs of light. He lifted up her chin and locked eyes with her.

" And I love you Ami." He leaned in once again pulling each other in a long passionate kiss.

------------

"Ano. Seyia where are we going?" Usagi questioned as she was being dragged beside him.

"To the library! They won't ever find us there!" Seyia opened the library doors, looked around and sat Usagi down on the non-fiction side of the library. No one was ever there, only Ami and Taiki but if they hid there it would be to obvious. So he dragged her to the comic book section and grabbed a manga for himself as they sat in the aisle together.

"Oooooooooh! This ones my favorite!" She pointed out one of the mangas on the shelf and grabbed it and flipped through the pages. "It's about this boy who's completely in love with this girl, and she is too! But she has a boyfriend that's been through a heck of a lot with her so she just can't leave him. It sooo interesting Seyia, the last issue isn't suppose to come out until May! I can't wait!" She eagerly gave him the book. " Here read it! You won't regret it !" She flashed him a grin and pulled another manga from the shelf, and flipped through the pages.

'If only she really knew....' He looked at her admiring her golden hair, he then realized something that she didn't have before, she had light pink in her hair. She had them streaked all over, and to see it you would really have to look. "Um, Odango. Since when did you have pink hair?" He picked up a strand and showed it to her.

"Oh! That heh, well I just kinda woke up one day thinking my hair needs something different, so me and Minako went to the hair salon! Minako just got some dirty blonde streaks while I got pink ones. They sorta faded now, but it was a nice change for once." She smiled grabbing her hair that was latched onto a ball on her head.

"Odango... They're here. Shhhh." He put his fingers against his lips and glanced up to see if they were still there. He let out a sigh, "They left, we can relax now." He looked over to see his hand clamped over Usagi's mouth, "Oh! Gomen."

"It's okay." Her cheeks growing a tint of pink on them. "Well, now we wait." She laid her head against his shoulders and rested her eyes.

Seyia looked down to see the odango haired angel and smiled, he rested his head upon hers and started reading the manga.

--------------

"Ahhhhhh! Where can they be! We've been looking for 3 hours! It's almost lunch already!" Yaten yelled out in frustration throwing his hands up in the air.

"Geez. Calm down Yaten. They have to be here somewhere..." She looked into some classrooms while they roamed around the school.

"I give up! Taiki, Seyia come out already!" Yaten shouted.

"Hey! I'm not giving up yet! Because Minako Aino never gives up!" Minako gave him a slight smile along with the victory sign. They headed out the doors of the school and looked around. There they saw a leg swinging off a branch.

Minako whispered to Yaten "Look, someones over there!" she pointed to the leg as they slowly walked over.

"CAUGHT YA!" She yelled out pointing to Ami and Taiki, who were locked in a passionate kiss. Ami released herself from Taiki and started turning a bright red as she jumped down the tree. Taiki let out a little chuckle as he climbed down.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. AMI YOU GOT GAAAAME." She nudged Ami, making her turn even more bright.

-------------

[I'm too lazy to write the details sorry!]

Lunch passed, and Minako and Yaten never did find Usagi and Seyia, well until lunch. Then the rest of the day came, Ms. Mitsuki came back and didn't notice Makoto missing. Everything was pretty much great.

"Odango, i'll walk you home." He walked over to her taking up the space on her left side.

"Sure, ahh Seyia, I really did miss you, you know?" She looked up at him, to find him glaring at her. She blushed.

"Of course Odango, I missed you too." He smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"Sey-" Usagi was cut off when she saw a very familiar green jacket. She dropped her bag and ran towards it. "Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan!" She was soon close behind him, leaving Seyia standing there completely confused. Soon the man in the green jacket turned around and took a good look at her.

" Usako.." He turned an walked in to a alley, and completely disappeared.

"Oii! Odango! Don't run like that." He panted catching up to her.

" I saw Mamo-chan Seyia! I know it was him, he called me Usako! He walked in the alley and just disappeared! Why is he back? He still has another year left!" She looked at him for answers but knew he wouldn't have any. "Gomen for leaving you back there, i'll walk home by myself. Bye Seyia!" She jogged off disappearing into the crowd.

"What just happened?" He turned around, and felt something hard whack him on the head, he was losing it. He lost control of his consciousness falling into a dark dreamless sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Thanks for Reading!

Review Please!

Oh! Thanks to **TheStoryWriter,Chicwa88, Anime Princess, 89Usagi, Sainick **for reviewing!

Reviews motivate me more to get the next chapter in!

And check out my new story Always and Forever!

oh if you guys wanna help me.

AIM: Venixren

or email at Venixren[at sign]aim. com.

:)


	4. The Incident

I'm sorry for the late updating. :\

I've gotten really lazy and busy with school and such.

So i wrote and extra long chapter. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's contents.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Monday. 3:45 PM.**

Seiya awoke in a unknown room. His head throbbing from the blast against his head. He looked at his unfamiliar surrounding. He figured he was in a a man's bedroom. He could tell it wasn't messy but it was definitely guyish. There was a bed, vanity with hair items and one single picture, it was too far for Seiya to see who was in it, there was a mirror above the vanity, that looked like it could collapse in a second. There was a single window that allowed the light illuminate the room. He felt liquid sliding down his face on to his lips, he licked them knowing it was blood. Seiya tried to move his hand to check on his head, but realized he was tied up. He wanted to scream, but his voice had left him. He began to rock the chair back in forth, in effort to make the ropes go loose. As he rocked, the chair fell making a loud thud, the ropes loosened allowing him to be free. He quickly stood up and started searching for his star yell. He suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Wha- What was that?"

* * *

**2:40 PM**

Usagi found herself running, she didn't know where she was heading. She just knew she had to find out the truth. Why was Mamoru back ?

' I left Seiya there by himself, ooh I feel so bad. Maybe I should go back...'

She was about to turn but realized where she was at... Mamoru's apartment.

"Mamo-chan... Why are you back?" She whispered to herself walking up the stairs knowing it would take longer than going on the elevator, she had to think.

**3:02 PM**

Usagi knocked gently on the door, she heard some things being thrown and a loud door slam.

A few minutes later the door opened to reveal a very frustrated Mamoru. Once he saw Usagi, she saw him relax a bit.

"Usako.. Come in." He opened the door gesturing for her to come in. " I didn't expect you to come... would you like some tea?"

" Sure.. I didn't expect you to come back either. Mamo-chan, not to be rude but why are you back?" She asked taking a seat on his couch.

"What Usako? You aren't happy to see me?" Mamoru said putting the tea on the tray and taking the seat next to her.

"It's not that, but you haven't written to me in so long, and you aren't suppose to come home until next year.. It's just all too much right now," She explained avoiding the once beautiful face she adored. She took a look at his hands a saw dry blood spattered on his palms and fingertips, yet some were bright red. She focused on his hands trying to see if he had a cut anywhere, she found nothing no cut or anything.

"Well, I'm just visiting! I wanted to surprise you! You gotten so famous in America now ! Soo-"

"Umm, Mamo-chan. There's blood on your hands." She cut him off, finally taking a look on his face. He looked different. His hair longer and raggedy. Most of his hair was covering his eyes but he pushed it aside, a habit of his. When she looked in those eyes, there wasn't love and compassion at all in them. His eyes had gotten darker then they were originally, they held hate and anger.

"Oh these? Silly, this isn't blood it's paint, I'm painting my room."

"Ohhh... Ma-" She was cut off when a loud thud was heard.

"Wha-What was that?"

* * *

**3:00 PM**

" Minako! " Yaten called to the goddess of love.

" Oh hey,Yaten.." Minako was still sad about this kiss, her and Yaten shared. But if it really didn't mean anything, he wouldn't have done it.. "Neh...Yaten, why did you kiss me?"

Yaten looked at her, not knowing what to say, "I- I told you ! It was a mistake ! I was just seeing what you would do !" He stuck his tongue out and her and smiled.

" Oh, Yaten.. why did you really come back?"

"What do you mean? Princess made us ! She didn't need us anymore..." He looked down at his feet, he couldn't tell her the real reason he was back.

" Oh, so you wouldn't have come back if it were your own free will?" She stopped and looked at him, sadness filled her bright blue orbs.

Yaten saw her depression and couldn't help but to feel horrible. "Of course I would've came ! I love earth believe it or not !" He smiled a real genuine smile.

"What about the people on earth?" Minako asked with curiosity filled eyes.

* * *

**3:10 PM**

Mamoru stood up and opened his bedroom door. " Oh that, the ladder probably fell, I'll be right back Usako."

"My. My. You've woken up I see." He turned on the lights, grabbing a bat next to the door.

"What do you want from me?"Seiya asked, finally finding his voice.

"Well, Seiya. You see, I know you love Usako. And I don't want you in my way." He twirled the bat in his hand, giving it a swing. "One good hit, and you'll never see the light of day again."

" That won't ever happen. I would never leave Odango with someone as pathetic as you!" He said, his eyes filling up with flames.

" What are you going to do? Turn in to a girl?" Mamoru smiled, that would just make things easier for him.

"Well, I know I can beat your ass even if I am a girl " He pulled out his star yell and transformed.

Usagi heard Fighter and immediately got up and ran to the bedroom, she came in witnessing Mamoru swinging the bat hitting Fighter right in the gut.

"FIGHTER! MAMORU STOP IT!"She walked over to the fight only to be pushed away.

"Usako get out of this!"

"Odango I'll be alright, just stay to the side."

Mamoru swung the bat again hitting Fighters leg making her fall on her stomach. Fighter regained herself as she grabbed onto Mamoru's leg making him plummet to the floor.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"FIGHTER STOP !"

Usagi's yell made Fighter's attack shift on to Mamoru's arm instead of his stomach. Mamoru stood back up his right arm still grasping on the bat swinging at Fighter once again.

"Please, Please Stop!" She cried," Please!" Tears streamed down her angelic face.

"Usako! I told you to get out of this! " He pushed her even harder this time making her fall into the vanity. She gave out a scream as the edge of the vanity stabbed her in the back, looking up she saw the mirror the vanity held up wobbling back and forth, it was happening to fast, she turned back around to see Fighter fighting with Mamoru, it seemed as if it was a fight for their lives.

Mamoru had a new power, a black ball appeared at the end of his hand and aimed it at Fighter, he was about to release it until he heard a scream.

Usagi looked up at the two of them, the mirror and vanity now on top of her, glass everywhere. "Please... Stop." She managed to let out, before her head dropped.

"USAKO!" Mamoru ran over to her side, gently touching her face.

"ODANGO!" Fighter made his way over to Usagi and immediately threw the vanity off," Don't touch her, Bastard! " He turned on his communicator, " YATEN I NEED YOUR HELP. GO TO MAMORU'S HOUSE NO-"

Fighter was knocked out once again, Mamoru threw the bat to the floor, giving Usagi a kiss. Mamoru was helpless. He was gonna lose the love of his life. He didn't know what to do, so he dashed for the door.

"Usako... I'm not going to lose you. I swear of it !" He called the paramedics and ran off, getting lost in the busy crowds of Juuban

* * *

**3:14 PM.**

"People here are nice... but there's only one that catches my eye," he continued his walking leaving Minako confused.

"Yaten ! Who is it? What are you talking about?" Minako had to find out what this person have that she didn't have, but who wouldn't be better then her?

"YATEN I NEED YOUR HELP. GO TO MAMORU'S HOUSE NO-" Yaten halted to a stop, looking down at the device that was similar to a watch.

"SEIYA? SEIYA! Minako let's go." He grabbed her hand then dashed to the opposite direction they were heading.

"Where are we going?"

"Seiya needs our help now.. Where's Mamoru's apartment" Minako then led the way to Mamoru's apartment.

When they arrived at his apartment the door was already open.

"SEIYAAA !" Minako called out noticing Mamoru's bedroom open. "Maybe he's in here?" She walked in, she could only see blood. Blood was every where across the white carpet. Minako looked to where it was all from... Usagi.

"USAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She cried, " YATEN COME IN HERE NOWWW!"

"Usagi! Usagi you can't die on me. Come on hang on Usagi! Yaten call the police!" Minako held back the tears, she didn't want Yaten to see her cry.

" They're already on their way here! Seiya, what did you do?" Yaten dropped down to lift Seyia up on to the bed, not wanting to think it was his friend that did this.

Usagi was laying there, shards of glass surrounding her and inserted in her skin.

" What do I do Yaten?" Tears falling on Minako's face, she couldn't help it her best friend was dying right in front of her eyes. "Us-Usagi can't die! She just can't!"

Yaten walked over to her and tried to comfort the crying blonde, "Shh, it's gonna be okay."

"How do you know Yaten? This is my best friend! I can't lose her!" She broke down, so much was happening at once.

The ambulance came and busted in the apartment. They immediately took Usagi and Seiya into the trucks and headed off. But Yaten and Minako were held back for questioning.

"Ma'am, could you tell us what happened?"

"Yaten got a call from Seiya, the guy, you know Seiya Kou. Yaten and I came, and we saw them. That was it." She held a straight emotionless face. " Can I go see my friend now?"

"Of course, but as for you sir. What's you side of the story?"

" Same as hers. Exactly. I was with her at the time. Can I attend to my brother now?" He asked worry written all over.

"Fine, you may go. But one last question who's apartment is this?" The police man writing the last bit of information down.

"Mamoru Chiba. Usagi's fiance." Minako stated, her face still held no worries or compassion just blank.

" Thank you, you may go."

Minako and Yaten drove together to the hospital.

" Minako. Are you okay? Your best friend is in the hospital, it's okay to cry."

"I'm fine..." She whispered looking out the window.

**6:00 PM.**

Everybody was there, all the senshi, Usagi's parents plus Shingo, and even Naru and Umino. Usagi was in the E.R. and Seiya was just in his own private room resting. He tried to get up to see Usagi, but she couldn't be seen until her condition stabilized. The police came in the room and questioned him, and he told his story.

The doctor came out, his face blank of all emotions, damned doctors they're basically like actors.

" Usagi is fine, she's resting now. She has lost a lot of blood, and very damaged. She won't be able to perform for at least a month."

Sighs of relief went through the hospital room.

" So when do we get to see her?" Minako asked she wanted to make sure her self that Usagi was okay.

"Her family will go first, then one person at a time. Mr, Ms. Tsukino, please follow me, If you guys have any questions ask the nurse over there." He left the room, leaving the people behind. Her parent's quickly followed him to Usagi's room.

"Minako, are you sure your okay?" Yaten asked again, he was worried about her. They were outside of the room that held the group.

" I'm fine, why do you care!" She hissed, why was he acting so nice? He didn't like her.

"Because I care about you Minako, it might not seem like it but I do." He told her taking a step closer.

" Well, you have a great way of showing it!" Usagi's parents stepped out of the room, Shingo slowly followed behind them, their eyes showed relief. "Well, I'm going to see Usagi-chan!" She left him there, standing alone and confused.

**6:50 PM.**

"Usagi-chan." Minako whispered to the sleeping moon princess. She walked to her side and held her hand. Tears finally escaping her eyes and onto the princess.

"Usagi-chan.. What do I do?" She looked up her eyes filled with water.

"Mina-chan... Don't cry. I'm okay." Usagi had her eyes still closed, but managed to speak.

"Usa-chan! "She jumped up and hugged Usagi. "Usagi-chan your awake!"

"I was the whole time. And ow ow ow, I'm very damaged remember?"

"Oh! Sorry. Usagi-chan. I need your help. I know it's a bad time but, I need it!"

"Alright Mina-chan, what is it? Yaten troubles?" Usagi's eyes now opened and looking into Minako's.

"Well, Yaten kissed me today..." Usagi's eyes widened, and her mouth hung open.

"Yeah that's exactly what I thought too! But then he said it was a mistake! A mistake Usagi! And he said that that ughhh ! Now he's being all nicey nice. Ahhh." Minako shook her head in attempt to get rid of the confusion.

"He's probably just as confused as you are Mina-chan. Give it time. Everything will fall into place." Usagi smiled at Minako.

"Sheesh your becoming all princessy now! OHHH! I SAW AMI AND TAIKI KISSING!" Minako jumped up and down when telling Usagi.

Usagi managed to laugh and ask her how did she spot them.

Outside the room were two very embarrassed senshi, now blushing furiously. Minako had yelled it. And she yelled it LOUD. The whole room couldn't help but to laugh at the two, they were just so perfect together.

**8:30 PM.**

"Visiting hours are now over. Please start heading to the exit. Thank You."

With that everybody left, and was prepared to come back again tomorrow. Minako said one last good bye to her best friend and was on her way.

An hour later, Seiya was wide awake. He had to make sure his Odango was okay. His bruised self walked down the halls, stealthily avoiding the walking nurses and doctors. He slowly opened her door and peeked in. The moonlight was shining on her face, he took the seat next to hers and kissed her hand.

"Hey Odango... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. But I swear next time, next time you won't get a single scratch. Odango..." Seiya looked at her with tears filling his eyes.

He checked to see if she was awake, waving his hand in her face and pinching her. She was dead asleep. So he whispered in her ear _" I love you Odango..."_

Seiya stood up and left glancing at her once more before he closed the door.

* * *

Usagi was out cold the next few days, not in a coma just sleep. The word of her in the hospital started to spread. Soon paparazzi and fans started crowding the hospital, some sneaking on Usagi's floor to see the famous idol. Seiya had stayed claiming he was too sick to go home so he can stay by Usagi until she awoke. Her room was filled with cards, flowers and so many things. There was hardly anyway to get close to her without knocking or stepping over something.

Usagi's eyes opened and looked around at the once white room, filled with gifts from her fans and loved ones. She felt much better, like she was a whole new person. The old Usagi Tsukino, the once cry baby, defenseless person was gone. She was going to start a new, become a stronger person, break rules once in a while. But most of all, live life.

While Usagi was asleep she could've sworn she heard Seiya say something to her, she could've sworn he said _I love you..._ But it could've been the medicine, and the lack of blood. She pushed the thought to the side and began to sit up, getting use to the gravity trying to pull her body back down. She looked around, tears forming in her eyes. She had such great friends, family, and fans she picked up some cards and began reading.

But then the thought struck her. Mamoru did this to her. Mamoru tried to kill Seiya, and almost killed her. Mamoru Chiba, her fiance, the one she sacrificed everything to be with. Now the once tears of joy turned into tears of confusion and pain. "Oh Ms. Tsukino! Your awake!" The nurse put her clipboard onto the bed and walked over to Usagi. "Ms. ! Oh dear, what's wrong? I'll get you some food, until then please watch T.V. and please stop crying." Usagi's tears lightened by the attempt of the nurses way to comfort her.

"Well more on the case of Usagi Tsukino, famous singer, Mamoru Chiba, who was believed to be the cause of the situation is no where to be found. It turns out, Chiba was not suppose to be back in Japan until next year. Seiya Kou, from the famous Three Lights, was struck in the head and awoke in Mr. Chiba's apartment. He broke free from the ropes of a chair he was strapped onto and quickly started to go into a defense mode. He heard Ms. Tsukino voice, and suddenly Chiba went inside the room and assaulted Seiya. While Usagi was trying to separate the two, Mamoru pushed her into the vanity, making her lose con..."

The news was interrupted by a loud door opening, long black raven hair was flowing down a hospital gown. His eye's were distraught and full of worry.

"_Odango..." _ He looked at her, joyous of the fact she was awake. But devastated that she was crying.

" Odango! What's wrong?" He dashed to her side immediately taking the seat next to her and hugged her tightly. Strangely Usagi thought it would hurt when Seiya hugged her, but when he hugged her, she felt all her pain go away. She didn't feel the need to cry anymore, but when she tried to speak nothing came out, when she tried to stop the tears, they would run down more. What was wrong with her? She felt perfectly fine, why was her body acting to weird with Seiya around now?

"Seiya..." Usagi finally managed to let his name slip out from the depths of her throat.

"I'm here for you, I will be here forever Usagi. _Forever..._" He let go and held her by her shoulders, looking into her eyes, that were glistening from her tears.

"Forever? Seiya... can you really do that?" Her tears ceased, and her eyes locked onto his.

"Of course Odango, I promise." He leaned in, their lips on a few centimeters apart.

"... We have more information about the case... MAMORU CHIBA HAS BEEN FOUND.."

Seiya jumped up and looked at the TV, making his hands into fists. Usagi stared hopeless at the TV.

" Seiya.. not to be mean or anything but can you please leave?" Usagi tried not to look him in the eyes, scared he would see her confusion.

" Odango... if you want me to, I will. I'll be back in half an hour?" Seiya said opening the door. She looked at him, her tears starting up again and gave him a warm smile and nodded. Seiya closed the door behind him. He leaned on the door and sighed, 'I'll kill that bastard."

Usagi looked at the T.V. Watching the arrest of her ex-fiance. She felt relieved knowing that he was safe, but inside she hated him. The months he'd been gone, with out a single word with her. She had falling out of love, the love she once cherished so much. Yet a part of her couldn't hate him, the past her. The one that would've gave anything to be by his side. But things change, so that very moment she decided to change her future. _'Neh, no more will I try loving someone I just can't love anymore... Good bye... Mamoru.'_

She smiled to herself, she was Usagi Tsukino, a carefree singer. That wasn't going to be tied down by some guy that almost killed her. Then the door opened again, it was a officer.

"Ah, Ms. Tsukino I was informed you were awake. I need to interview you, about the incident." The officer took the seat next to her, pulling out a notebook and started scribbling things down.

" Oh, alright. Well..."

* * *

Minako was sitting in her room. Artemis asleep on the edge of the window. The past few days Minako had been avoiding Yaten, she missed a few days of school. She visited Usagi often, but now she was sitting in her room, guitar in hand and pencil in her hair.

"Ahhhh! I'm no good at writing songs! USAGIIIIII I NEED YOU HELPPPPP!" She yelled to no one, as she threw the pencil, nearly hitting the white feline. The cat stretched and picking up the pencil and placing it next to Minako.

"Maybe you should try writing what you feel." Artemis said while curling up on Minako's bed.

"Ehhhhh. But I can't even play a guitar correctly! Ahhh." She sighed, _'Write what I feel? I feel used, like a toy. Eh what can hurt. Usagi can add a tune later.'_ She smiled thinking of the perfect lyrics then quickly jotting them down before she could forget.

* * *

Seiya, as promised, arrived 30 minutes later. He opened the door to find Usagi and the police officer chatting.

"Oii! Odango. I'm back." He waved to her closing the door as he entered, and standing at the end of her bed.

" Hey Seiya, thank you officer." She gave the officer a warm smile, before he got up and left. "Neh, what's up Seiya?"

"What's up? You've been asleep for 4 days Odango! I was worried sick!" He slightly yelled, rushing to the now empty seat taking her hand.

"Eh? I didn't know you were my mom Seiya!" She joked, laughing at his expression.

"N-no! It's just, you had everybody so worried. I didn't know if you were going to wake up, and and I'm sorry I couldn't pro-"

"Shhhh." Usagi's finger was placed gently over Seiya's lips making him blush. His eyes were a bit watery, and she tilted her head to see a different angle of him. He was beautiful. She smiled, "It's not your fault Seiya! So please don't cry. I'm sorry I worried you. It won't happen again I promise."

She held out her pinky and looked into is eyes. Their pinky's locked, making a grin come on to Seiya's face.

"Damn right. Now let's see when you can get out of this bed and have some fun!" He said standing up and heading to the door knocking down a few flowers and bears. "Heh, Gomen about that..." He placed a hand on the back of his head and he left the room before she can say anything.

A few minutes later Minako dashed into the room with sheets of paper in her hand.

"USAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOUR AWAKE. GOOD. MUSIC! LYRICS." She hugged her friend while taking the seat the Seiya had just occupied.

"Minako... what did you just say?" She looked at her blonde friend in confusion. "I thought I was the injured one...?"

Minako smiled at her friend's joke, " Whatever Usa! Well, while you were asleep I was trying to write a song. As our new next single you know? Well I gave up, until Artemis told me to write what I was feeling! So since Ya- _he_ kissed me for fun, I felt used and stuff. So I wrote a song about that. Buuuuuut, the problem is I don't know a tune for it so so help!" Minako shoved the papers into Usagi's face with the look of desperation written all over.

"Eh? But I don't have a guitar, or any instrument?" Usagi began placing the papers in correct order. The door swung open, revealing Seiya with a burger in one hand and a drink in the other.

"Oh, Hey Minako!" Seiya managed to say, food flying from his mouth, he swallowed taking a sip from his drink. "So... whatcha guy's up to?" He pulled up a chair and sat next to Minako.

"Well I wrote this song, and i'm trying to get Usagi to get a tune that goes with it so we can sing it!" She told him while fidgeting with her hands.

Seiya laughed, "Your asking Odango? Can she even get a note right?" He chuckled, thinking of the blonde trying to play an instrument.

"Of course! Believe it or not Usagi is really good with music! She doesn't know how to play all the instruments but she sure can write good songs!" Minako told Seiya, while Usagi was turning a shade of pink of her best friends explanation.

"Mina, I'm not that good. Now let's see what you have here." Seiya and Minako watched as Usagi began thinking of tunes, "Neh Seiya? Your a singer and play the guitar. Do you have one with you?"

Seiya gulped down the last of his food and replied, "Yeah.. It's in my room. I'll be right back."

* * *

Down the road from the hospital, was a small arcade, The Crown Parlor. Inside in their regular seating area sat the Inner and Outer senshi, along with two of the three lights.

"Damn that bastard!" Haruka stood up and slammed his fist against the table. "I'll kill him! He hurt Koneko too much."

"Haruka calm down. Maybe it was a misunderstanding." Michiru placed her hand open her lover's arm.

"A misunderstanding? What's there to not understand! Koneko is in the hospital because of him! Dammit, we couldn't even protect her. She's our princess." Haruka yelled, catching the attention of few around the group.

"I don't know... but Usagi is fine now! Please, sit back down. Your getting unwanted attention." She finally managed to get the outraged, sandy blonde to sit back down.

" But what would make Mamoru do this to Usagi?" Rei asked while taking a sip of her strawberry smoothie.

" Well, we do know that Mamoru dislikes Seiya because of his feelings for Usagi. So she must've gotten in the way of their brawl." Taiki suggested, his hand tangled with Ami's.

"I'm not very fond of Seiya either! But I don't hurt Usagi because of it. Hell, I haven't really hurt Seiya for it either." Haruka sighed, her head now resting against her arms.

It was Ami's turn to speak up, " But.. how did Mamoru know that Seiya was back? It's only been a few days." The question made all of the scouts to think, how did he know? A sudden tune started playing, breaking the silence between each other.

Taiki flipped open his phone, and placed it against his ear. "Hello? … Oh that's great. We'll be there." He hung up and faced the group. "Usagi's awake. Shall we go now?"

The scouts grabbed their belongings, heading out the door with confusion following with them.

* * *

While heading to Usagi's room, they could her strums of the guitar being played beautifully. The closer they got to her room, the louder it got.

"Koneko!" Haruka shouted running up to Usagi hugging her tightly. Not bothering to pay attention to the things she knocked down, or Seiya.

"Usagi!" The rest of them rushed over to her and pulled her into a deep embrace forgetting that she was injured.

"Ah, you guys. It hurts. Oww" She managed to breathe out, despite the lack of air she had.

"Sorry!" They apologized and stood around her bed. Minako immediately grabbed the music sheets before anyone can see they lyrics.

"Eh? Minako what's that?" Yaten asked, the first time he had spoken to her since that night.

"Oh this? It's a song, nothing big." She didn't dare looking into his eyes, fearing she might lose herself in them.

"Minako. Can a speak with you outside?" Yaten asked offering her a hand to get out of the chair.

Minako looked towards her best friend, hoping to get some advice. Usagi smiled and mouthed go, so Minako accepted his hand and followed him outside.

"What is it Yaten?" She said, still avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong Minako? You've been ignoring me since the incident." Yaten questioned, placing a hand on her shoulder. Minako brushed his hand off and looked him in the eye for the first time.

"What's wrong? Yaten. If your really don't know what's wrong, then I don't see why I should bother to tell you!" She hissed at him, facing the opposite direction.

"Is it because I kissed you? I'm sorry I did that." Yaten tried to look at her face, the goddess that he loved so much.

"I'm not." Minako lifted her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "I was so happy that you kissed me Yaten, but but it was just a mistake wasn't it? You just used me, well Yaten! I'm not a toy that you can just use and toss to the side! I'm done with trying to figure you out!" She turned around and walked back into the hospital room. Leaving Yaten hopeless and alone. Yaten opened the door and stood where he previously was, leaning on the wall.

"So can I get out of this room already? I hate hospitals!" Usagi stretched, trying to get out of the bed.

"Well the nurse said it was fine when I asked her earlier." Seiya answered her, still sitting next to her.

Ami looked over Usagi's condition in the folder next to her bed, "You can leave but you gonna need a wheelchair."

"That's great! I don't have to walk !" Usagi smiled sitting up and turning her legs flying off the bed.

They all were happy Usagi could leave the hospital, and dropped her off at her house. She waved them off and Minako and her strolled into her house. When they walked inside it was pitch black. No light was showing from the outside, even though it was a bright sunny day.

"Eh? Minako can you turn on the lights?" Usagi said staying in the same spot she was. Minako reached over to the light and switched it on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Cliffhanger type of thing? :)

Reviews will help dearly ! Oh and sorry for the mistakes. I was too lazy to re-read things at the end. :)

Thank you!


	5. Author's Note

OMGG.

I'm so sorry for tricking you into thinking this is a new chapter !

I haven't had the motivation to write any new chapters. :\

Don't get me wrong ! I've started writing them , but nothings pulling me into finishing them.

SOOOO SORRY !

I feeel horrible for not updating.

HEYYYY i'm running out of ideas. Anyone up for helping me ? Shmanks !

Anyway, i've beeen super stressed by school and sports. But my team won league champs ! Hollaaa

But, anyone who would like to motivate me ? PM meee !

AGAIN REALLY REALLY SORRY.


	6. Manager?

Hey Guys !

Update after a bagllion months. :]

Honestly, this chapter has been typed up for months, but i barely like added the last part last week ?

I'm such a lazy person.

**I DID NOT REVISE IT ! BE WARNEDDDD !**

:)  
Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's contents. BUT BUT AKIO IS M I N E. (:

Enjoy !

* * *

Seiya arrived home shortly after they had dropped Usagi off. Boy was he tired, it would be his first time home since the incident. He dropped onto the couch and sighed.

"I know you're tired Seiya, but get the heck off of me!" Yaten pushed Seiya onto the floor. Seiya for one didn't even budge, he was already sound asleep and didn't even notice Yaten talking to him.

"Idiot. Why does he waste all his energy on that girl?" Yaten sighed, and grabbed his brother by his legs, slowly dragging him to his room. Taiki, who had just entered the room, looked questioningly at Yaten, but shook it off and took a seat on the couch.  
After Yaten took Seiya to his room. He returned to his rightful spot on the couch.

" Yaten, your exceptionally cranky this today," Taiki said, not even bothering to look up from his book.

"Shut up Taiki, go talk to Ami or something," Yaten turned on the TV, and instantly started flipping through channels.

"I see, so girl troubles? What did you do to Minako this time?" Taiki sighed and closed his book giving his full attention to Yaten.

"Minako? Why in the world would you think it's Minako?"Yaten blushed at the girls name, but shook it off.

"Yaten, I'm not stupid. God, even Seiya knows you're in love with Minako. So what did you do?" Taiki asked, letting out another frustrated sigh.

"She thinks I used her. I just kissed her and said it was a mistake." Yaten turned off the TV, and turned toward his fellow companion.

"Yaten seriously..? You're a moron! Why would you kiss someone and say it's a mistake? If you want her back I suggest you apologize." Taiki quickly open his book, and started reading again.

Yaten was honestly shocked by Taiki's behavior, but shrugged it off. He quickly grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"I'll be out for a while, I'll call if I plan on being late for dinner." With that Yaten walked out the door, heading to Usagi's house.

* * *

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" Minako screamed at the stranger in the house, looking for a item to throw at him.

"WAIT WAIT DON'T HURT ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" The stranger cowered and immediately started shielding his face.

"DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG? YOU'RE IN MY HOUSE! WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Usagi yelled, trying to get out of her sustaining wheelchair.

"It's a misunderstanding, is all. Please don-" The stranger instantly fell to the ground face forward, behind him a freaked out Minako holding a cooking pan in her hand.

Usagi immediately started laughing at the look of Minako's face, almost falling of the poor wheelchair of hers.

"Mi-Minako!" She managed to breathe, through her laughter.

"I'm sorry! He was just freaky! But... he didn't seem that bad." Minako began grabbing his feet and pulling him into the living room, as Usagi was left dying with laughter.

Once Minako was done placing him comfortably on the couch, Usagi finally rolled in, her eyes red, from the tears that came with the laughter.

"It wasn't that funny Usagi!" Minako hissed at her friend, throwing a pillow at her face.

"I know, I think it's the medication." Usagi stifled a laugh, and look at the guy on the couch.

He was very well built, his dress shirt not hiding much of his body. He had short orange hair, ruffled around. He was actually cute, really cute. What was a cute guy doing in Usagi's house?

After a few minutes, the unconscious man started moving and opened his green eyes. It took him a while to realize what happened and immediately turned to Minako.

"What the! Why did you go and do that for? God, my head hurts." He clutched onto his head, as he sat up.

"Who are you?" Minako asked, ready to give him another blow on the head.

"Please put the pan down, I'm your new manager," With that he swiftly pulled out a card and handed it to the two blondes. " Akio Tsukasa, at your service."

"Ehhh? What happened to Suzuki-san?" Usagi asked, not bothering to take a look at the card. No matter what, reading bored her to death.

"She was demoted, so they thought they'll give you the pleasure of being with me." He grinned, as he leaned back in the chair.

"But how did you get in my house..?" Usagi questioned once again, and handed the card to Minako.

"Well, I thought I would surprise you but then you guys started screaming, and the next thing I know you're hitting me with a pan." He scratched the back of his head.

"Ah-key-oh. Too-ka-sah. Age 17 ….? EHHH ! YOU'RE 17?" Minako exclaimed shoving the card in his face.

"Hai, I'm a very intelligent man. And a good looking one with that." He flashed a grin, and pulled out his phone, reading his latest text. "And, the record company wants you guys to have a new song by next week."

"Um okay, Tsukasa-san, would you like anything to drink?" Usagi asked, even though she was stuck in a wheelchair.

"Sure, water would be nice. And maybe some ice for my head?" He rubbed his aching head before giving Minako a harsh look, then turning back to Usagi.

"Minako! Can you get him some water and ice? I would do it myself but, you know. I'm in a wheelchair." Usagi grinned, as she pointed to the chair underneath her.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Don't expect me to get you anything though!" Minako walked into the kitchen without another word.

"So Tsukasa-san, since your 17 does that mean you're gonna have to go to school?" Usagi asked yet another question.

"I suppose if I wanted to I should. I wouldn't want to leave you two unprotected during school hours... I'll do it!" Akio stood up, his fist in front of his face as if had accomplished something.

Usagi looked oddly at him, he was a strange fellow. Who would choose to go to school?

Minako came back not to long after with a bag full of ice, and water.

"Here you go Mr. Manager guy." Minako handed him the items and returned to her seat.

Akio drank the water slowly while putting the ice on the now large red lump on his head.

"So, are you guys working on any new pieces ?" Akio questioned, taking another sip of water.

"Ahh, actually Minako is working on some lyrics, while I try to piece some tunes together. She had an inspiration for once," Usagi replied, and then turning around and grabbing the sheets of paper she had resting on her couch. ( A/N. How did it get there ? I don't know. (x )

"Wonderful! Can I take a look?" He looked over the table, trying to glimpse at the papers.

"I don't think Mina would like that." Usagi stuck out her tongue and held the papers close to her chest.

"But I'm your manager! You have to let me look at them!" He exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

"No no no. It just means you tell us when to get it done." Minako said pointing a finger at him. " So you, mister, have no right to look at this!"

He sadly sunk down in his seat, and pulled out his phone once again.

"Let's see, since you've been out for awhile Usagi, there's lots to do. I'm afraid you won't be able to go to school for awhile. Let's see, there's a conference tomorrow, so press knows how your doing. Concert next week, and oh geez so much to do!" Akio sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his short orange hair.

Minako continued looking over her lyrics, her smile slowly fading.

"You know, I don't know a lot of people with orange hair like you, yours looks like it might blend in with the sun, when it's setting." Usagi said randomly, putting her finger to her lips to think.

"Why Thank you ! Such a compliment, but your hair is as bright as when the sun is already high in the sky." Akio pointed out, grabbing one of her pigtails.

"ITAIII ! MINA-CHAN HELP !" Usagi shrieked, trying to pull her hair back in.

"Geez this thing is long! You should cut it! A new look for you guys!" He smirked, grabbing scissors on a nearby table, rolling Usagi with him.

"MINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Usagi cried, trying to grab her friend.

Minako was too busy writing down the lyrics, rushing through her mind, to even notice her friend in pain.

"Aha!" Akio took the scissors and put at her shoulders. " Riiight here!"

He smirked, she turned, and looked him in the eyes.

"Please don't! I love my hair!" Usagi said with a pout, trying to reach the scissors. Akio was hypnotized by her eyes, the pure innocence of a cerulean blue. They held so much intelligence, youth, and beauty. His grip on her hair loosened and she quickly grabbed her hair back, patting it in place.

Usagi looked back up, to find Akio still staring at her. She tilted her head, and noticed his head was coming closer.

Usagi's face quickly became heated, and she felt his breath on her face.

Minako looked up from her trance, and saw the two and gasped, she put a hand to her mouth and smiled.

Akio was only centimeters away, his eyes half way closed, and Usagi too shocked to even think.

_**Ding Dong**_

_**

* * *

**_ Yeah, i know it's a Seiya x Usagi story, but but, another love rival is just more interesting no ?__

And yeah (x I had no idea what to write anymore sooo, basically i just put the things that came on the top of my head.

Check out my other stories **Always and Forever, **and **She Will Be Loved.**

I'm planning to write a story, full of drabbles and one-shots !


End file.
